


Ten Years of Loving You

by FinAmour



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Years, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour
Summary: As the decade comes to a close, Sherlock reflects on what he and John have become.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	Ten Years of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Десять лет любви к тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351633) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



Here’s to ten years of loving you. You’ve grown more beautiful with each one. 

Yes, perhaps your face has gone quite thin. By my last count, you’ve developed forty percent more wrinkles. Your once neatly-trimmed hair has become silver and disheveled, and your clean-shaven chin has been overtaken by that multicoloured monstrosity. 

But as the decade comes to a close, your eyes are bluer and deeper; your smile more radiant and far more frequent.

Your beauty—it tells the story of your evolution. Of  _ our _ evolution: from flatmates, to friends, to lovers, to family, to forever. It tells of a love that has grown in spite of everything; a love never fading with pain, loss, or anger. One that has served as the only constant in our lives, even when other loves and lives were lost. Even when we became lost ourselves.

I will always find my way back to you.

I used to wear my loneliness as a suit of armour. But when I held you and our daughter in my arms for the very first time, that armour fell. I have discovered that here, in 221B, with my family, is the safest place I could possibly be.

So here’s to our love, John Watson. And here’s to nurturing that love, come what may, for the rest of our lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, my friends! May it bring you the love and happiness you deserve.


End file.
